Hyperdimension Neptunia Male Neptune AU
by AshFan-27
Summary: Based off the anime with Neptune being a boy. Don't have anything else to say. Neptune: Jerk just didn't want to make one based off the game. Me: *Sigh* Male!Neptune AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here we are with another series of mine. I ask TaiKetch'em about making a series like this, but he's against genderbending for whatever reason, so here I am making this one on my account. Before you ask, no, there are only gonna be two characters with bent genders, Neptune and Nepgear.**

**Reason is because Neptune is a name for either boy or girl and Neptune acts exactly like a boy when you think about it. It kinda makes more sense to make her a boy in my opinion. Starting now. Original story on Wattpad**

Gamindustri also referred to as "The World Below" meaning the world beneath that of Celestia, where the four CPUs or goddesses reside. Gamindustri is composed of four landmasses: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Each of these landmasses are ruled by a separate goddess. The people who live on these landmasses worship a certain go-

Neptune: LAAAAAAAME!

**Wait, what?**

Neptune: The way you're telling it is so lame.

**Hey, I'm trying to get the readers up to speed, okay? Uh,** ahem… anyways, but what if in totally differe-

Neptune: Lame!

**Gh,** in different universe when-

Neptune: Lame-y, lame-y, lame-y!

**I-ed…** In a completely different universe Neptune is-

Neptune: BOOOOOOOOO!... Boo!

**Gh… FINE! You tell it then! *Walks off mumbling to himself***

Neptune: Alright! A-ahem!

Gamindustri is basically the best planet in existence with the four countries; Ruled by the three goddesses and a god, Vert, Blanc, Noire, and a super cool guy named Neptune! Aka, me! In Gamindustri, I'm the best/main character of the series. Super cool, gets all the ladies and is known by-

**NO, NO, NO! You see?! You're not even telling it right, this is literately just how you see it!**

Neptune: Well, it's better than the boring garbage you're telling them!

***Sigh* What did I sign up fo-look, just read the script and try not to make this all about yourself. *Hands the boy the script***

Neptune: But I'm the main character.

**Doesn't matter!**

Neptune: Also, no offense, but do we even need to tell them? I mean, they probably already know the story behind Hyperdime-

**Oh, my freaking… We're talking about how this takes place in another universe!**

Neptune: Okay, but you know that you're not gonna do very good on this.

**Okay, I understand that my knowledge on HyperDimension Neptunia isn't-**

Neptune: Also, I'm pretty sure they read the Author's Note above and the title, so do we even need to tell them?

***Sigh* We've created something annoying… let's just get right into it.**

In this alternate universe of Gamindustri, what if Neptune wasn't brought back to life as a girl? What if she wakes up and finds that she's a boy?

Neptune: That's dumb.

**Oh, c'mon.**

Neptune: How about we don't explain why I'm a boy and tell them a story on how I-

**FORGET IT! Let's just do a story based on the anime!**

Neptune: WHAT?! NO! I wanna talk about my awesome adventures, not in a stupid anime!

**TOO BAD!** **I DON'T GIVE A S***! I JUST WANNA START THIS ALREADY!**

Neptune: Woah, jeez, fine then.

**THANK YOU! START THE F***ING CHAPTER!**

Neptune: You know, people are probably gonna be annoyed that you won't do it based on the games which is better, and we already had this conversation on Wattpad, right?

**...**

Neptune: ... Fine...

(Planeptune: Day of the Friendship Treaty)

"Hear ye, all Gamindustri residents far and wide. We take one giant leap toward a new era as of today. It is with great pleasure to with all of you together… as we welcome such a great day." A man in a dark purple tuxedo speaks out to his country as he gets ready for his speech.

_Prologue: For the past few years, Gamindustri has been torn by strife._

_Lastation, govern by the goddess Black Heart._ Black Heart is seen walking towards the center of Planeptune in a fancy dress.

_Lowee, governed by the goddess White Heart._ White Heart makes her appearance as well in a fancy outfit.

_Leanbox, govern by the goddess Green Heart._ Green heart walks down with a similar dress as her boobs jiggled-WAIT WHAT!

Author: WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT PART?! *Coughs instantly*

_And Planeptune, governed by the god Purple Soul._ Purple Soul and the other three goddesses are now rising in the air as the people of their countries stand.

"Share Energy forms the basis of national power in this world. The four nations competed over it, and sometimes, the god and goddesses themselves came to blows. But as of now the curtain shall fall on that chapter of history." Purple Soul states after telling their countries what I just told you.

"The treaty of friendship that shall be signed today will prohibit taking Share Energy by force. From this point onward, the only way of acquiring Share Energy will be making one's country a better place…" The four of them walk towards the center. "…Which will lead the worldwide development and progress." They then stood in a circle holding hands.

"**We hereby swear to overcome the past and create a world filled with hope."** They then all said at the same time as fireworks went off soon after and from that point on, there would be no more wars.

(Nightfall)

Everyone was standing outside of Purple Soul's Basilicom as the god himself stood watching the starry night, just before he began to glow and… "YAAAAAHOOO!" In his place was a young-looking boy with pink hair, d-pad shaped headphones, and many other accessories. "Alright, we nailed it!" He yelled with glee before holding a peace sign as the others looked at him with four different expressions.

"And now you're a egotistic idiot again. Charming." Black Heart said annoyed after putting down her drink before turning into a smaller black haired girl herself.

"Aw, c'mon, Nori. I know you love me, and I love you." The boy said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I said to call. Me. Noire, and not that dumb nickname!" She then said before grabbing his arm, throwing it off her and twisting it as he grunted in pain before she released.

"AGH!" Despite getting hurt, he kept his smile. "C'mon, stop acting like you don't like it. Besides, I just gave an awesome speech just now." The boy asked her, getting close again.

"I guess it was adequate. But I'm sure Histoire wrote it for you." Noire tells him as he looked annoyed while a familiar looking boy laughed awkwardly.

"Ether way, I'm still pissed that you got all the attention all over you." White Heart says before she starts to turn into a brown haired younger state.

"Hey, c'mon Blanc. I wanna give a speech fair and square here, you know." The young Purple Soul like boy states.

"It was rock paper scissors, don't act smug." Blanc states.

"Well, we did all agree." Green Heart says before she transforms into a different mature blonde woman. "No use bickering over it after the facts." She then states.

"That's right, Vert, and we're all friends here now." The boy says as he grabs a drink for himself. "No more wars, and we can finally put aside our battle for Shares." He says before holding up the his glass and the four of them tapped theirs together.

Histoire(In head): _I'm sure this is the beginning of a bright future._

Unfortunetely…

(…)

Histoire was annoyed as all hell as the boy was playing his game slacking off. "It's been a month and you're still not doing your job as a CPU, Neptune!" She yelled annoyed.

"Sonic Jump! Huh? Aw, man." The boy presumably, Neptune said as he lost at his game.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?!" She yelled again annoyed as she caught his attention.

"C'mon, even a goddess needs a break Histoire. In this case, it's a god that does." He tells her with a wink.

"From what?! You've done nothing but sleep and play games!"

"Big brother, teas done." A familiar looking boy says entering the room with said Beveridge.

"Sweet! Thanks Nep-two." He said grateful. "Up for PVP." He then says before the boy nods and he sets up his console for co-op.

"Even Nepgear…" Histoire growls under her breath. "Let's see you play games…" She then says before flying towards the console cables.

"NO WAIT! DON'T DO THAT!" Neptune yells before she yanks plug. "It says not to do that in the manual!"

"NOW!" She yells before she rips it out then goes swinging around in the air as the brothers ducked.

"Don't try this at home kids!" Neptune reappears on the screen and speaks to the audience before dodging another swing from his plug and…

*CRASH*

**AHHH! *Gets away as the film camera crashes to the ground with both screens cracked* **

Neptune and the other two looked frightened.

***Looks up at the trio slowly with a major pissed off face***

"Eheh... uh... SEE YA!" Turns into Purple Soul then flies off.

"BIG BROTHER! Uh?!" Nepgear then runs off as well.

"I'm uh, just gonna let myself out." Histoire opens a portal.

**HEY GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!**

***Sigh* Welp, that concludes part one for the series. Short? Too bad, and the camera is broken anyways, so no use writing anymore. Thank you all for reading, let me know your thoughts, opinions and what I can do to improve and check out my other story.**

**And I'm done here… PEACE OUT dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, how's it going everybody! I'm back here again and we're gonna continue this. Now, you remember from the last chapter, we didn't finish the entire first episode, so we're gonna finish it now.**

Neptune: You know, this would be a whole lot better if you did this on the games.

**Your problem?**

Neptune: This is boring. Is there anyone else that are even gonna be boys?

**Look, the anime wasn't the best, I'll admit but it still has its ups.**

Neptune: But more downs.

**And as such, we're doing this based off the anime for easy reasons. Although, most of this might be spoilers for the anime if you haven't watched it, just a heads up.**

Neptune: Why didn't you say that last time? Or on the Wattpad page of this?

**Doesn't matter, let's just get into this.**

(Planeptune's Basciliom)

"Here, take a look." Histoire says as Neptune and Nepgear stare at her. "AT THE SHARICITE! Not me!" She scolds them before showing them said crystal. "The Share energy levels in our crystal have been declining, as I have clearly indicated here." She tells them while showing a chart.

"Okay, but why the graph? We should still have tons." Neptune tells her.

"WE DON'T! Do you know where Shares come from or do you need another diagram?!" She then says annoyed.

"Yeah, I know where they come from… they uh…" He tried to tell her but couldn't figure out what to say.

"It's how much a country believes in their goddess and/or god, right? Their faith." Nepgear then states.

"Yes, which means the heart of the people are starting to drift away from Neptune. No wonder really." Histoire states.

"That doesn't make sense. What would I have done to make them angry?" Neptune asks confused.

"Well… you really haven't done anything to make them like you ether." Nepgear states as his brother looks at him with a 'Huh?'. "N-no, I mean…"

"Nepgear's right!" A familiar voice states as they looked and saw Compa and IF enter. "Please excuse us, Histoire. We overheard you talking." IF states as they come in.

"You and Compa are always welcome." Histoire tells them.

"Girl, you're siding with Histy over here? Well, at least I know Compa is with me no matter what. Right, Coms?" Neptune asks looking at the other girl.

"Actually, Nep-Nep. She has a point." Compa then shows him a flyer as they read.

"Say what now? We don't need a god or goddesses?" He then reads.

"If they understood you a little better, everything will be fine. Don't worry, nothing hard work can't fix." Compa then states as Neptune flinches at the first mention of work.

"Why're you all against me, today?" He asks a little scared.

"*Inhales* IT'S THIS COUNTRY OF YOURS THAT'S IN A PINCH!" Histoire yells as him as he was taken aback. "CPUs are goddesses and/or gods that are supposed to work for the good of their people. Why do you think you have those powers of yours?" She then asks as Neptune looked down as she began a lecture.

'Man, she's giving me another lecture? Boring. Maybe Noire wouldn't mind if I stayed at her-That's it!' He thinks to himself before coming up with an idea. "I'll get some schooling in the god arts." He says pointing towards Historie who seemed confused.

"From who?" She asks confused.

"From Noire of course!" He tells her as everyone got even more confused. "This'll be the Lastation for my vacation!" He with a grin.

(And so at Lastation)

"I'm not following the situation… WHY IS MY NEIHBORING COUNTRY'S CPU NAPPING IN MY BASILICAM?!" Noire said annoyed as Neptune was sleeping on a chair on her porch.

"Huh? Eh, don't mind me. Just go on with your job, Nori." He says looking at her for a second.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She yells at him.

"I'm so sorry, Noire. C'mon brother, you wanted help, right?" Nepgear says trying to shake his brother awake.

"Tch, yeah right. I have no intention of teaching my enemies how to do their jobs." Noire states walking inside as a bubble from Neptune's nose pops and he jumps up awake.

"What are you talking about? We're buddies, why did you think we signed the-" Neptune was saying.

"As long as we're competing for Shares, we're enemies. Ya got that." She then tells him.

"Boo! You're act so mean all the time and wonder why your friendless. This is why." He then tells her while he walked inside as well.

"Excuse me, I do too have a friend!" Noire suddenly shouts.

"What… seriously? What's the name of this so-called 'friend' of yours then?" Neptune then asks, smugly going up to her.

"Uh… you don't know her." She tells him nervously.

"Hey, Noire, I finished the documents." A young female says entering the room.

"Thanks Uni just set them at the table." The black-haired girl tells her as Nepgear waves hello.

"My job uh…" Uni says getting their attention. "I did it, pretty fast right? Fast enough to be consider…" She was asking.

"It was average." Noire then tells her a bit coldly. "But that's still an improvement for you."

"Hold the phone, is Uni the friend you were talking about? Don't you know? Siblings count as family, not friends." Neptune then tells her.

"Of course not, I have other…" Noire was trying to think of something to say as Uni left.

"Sure, ya do. Seeing is believing, and I'll believe you're not friendless when I see it." Neptune continues badger her.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked!"

(With Uni)

Uni was sitting near a pond looking down into the water, sad. "Hey, Uni." She heard as she turned to see a familiar boy.

"Nepgear?" She exclaims before they both sit down together.

"Sorry about Neptune taking your talk with your sister away." Nepgear apologizes.

"It's not a big deal, the conversations I have with her always turn out short anyway." She starts to tell him. "It's kinda like she has this rule where she doesn't complement me unless I do a better job than her. And we both know that's impossible." She tells him with a sad smile.

"I can't even transform into my goddess form yet." She tells him once more.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, I can't transform into my god form ether. And Rom and Ram can't do the same with their goddess forms." He tells her.

"Hmph, well then I'll just transform first to prove my superiority." She then tells him.

"Alright then, but we might beat you if you don't hurry." He states happy that he could help, but then got a message as he checked his tablet. "Rom? Wait, how does she know I'm in Lastation?" Nepgear was confused.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. She was really jealous." Uni says with a smile.

"Well, now I just feel bad for the poor girl." He states looking at her.

(Back with Neptune and Noire)

"DAHA! Shoot, shoot!" Neptune yells trying to catch as many papers as he could.

"STOP IT! Your paper catching privileges are revoked!" Noire yelled at him annoyed.

"Excuse me, you said that, and I quote, you said a goddess' first duty is taking care of paperwork, and I'm the male version of a goddess." He tells her.

"Yeah, your paperwork! Mine is sacred." Noire continues to scold him.

"What does that even mean? Maybe you should check that attitude of yours." Neptune then says which gets on her nerves.

"What did you just say?! Oh, you're gonna get it!" She then says running at him and jumping at him, grabbing his cheeks.

"Umm…" Then IF spoke up as they stopped with Noire still holding the boy's cheek. "Do you have request from the citizens for monster hunting or something?" She then asks. "Teaching him how to be a monster hunter might help him improve as a god as well."

"Oh, good idea." Compa then states as Noire lets go of the boy's cheek and gets off him.

"AGH! Jeez, Noire. That spots gonna sting for the rest of the day." Neptune says rubbing his cheek as the girl turned while huffed.

(…)

Noire was now looking through her computer for requests for Neptune just so he could get out of her country. "This one's a good one, look right near Planeptune as well." She then tells him.

"Are you picking that so I can just go home after this?" Neptune asks a little snarky-ish.

"I have a job to do; Of course, I want you gone." She tells him.

"Heh, cold as always. You know that's why you don't got any-AGH!" He was saying again before he got his cheek grabbed once more. "Fine, I'm sorry."

(Later in the forest of Lastation)

"We'll be clearing monsters from two places; the Nursune Plains and the Trune Cave. Neither of them are…" Noire was saying

"Hey, Noire?" Uni states.

"What is it?"

"Nobody's listening." The moment she heard that she turned around and saw the other were still far behind.

"I'm too pooped to move." Compa says.

"I'm fresh out of piggybacks." IF says as the younger girl giggles.

"Hey, Nepgear, this is the sign you can read from behind! Cool, right?" Neptune says pointing behind one of the signs.

"Uh, isn't that how 'all' signs are?" Nepgear states.

"HELLO!" Noire yelled getting their attention.

(…)

Now Noire was behind Neptune poking him with a stick to make sure he was walking. "You walk way too slow." She tells him.

"Hey, not everything is business all the time." He tells her. "I mean, you've got a real long stick up your butt if you act like this 24/7." He then says with a sly smirk.

"I only want to make this country as great as I can, and the only stick is the one I'm using on you." She then says as the boy's smirk never left.

"Hey, I want the same thing, but it's not better if it an't fun." He tells her.

"I don't see what's so fun about failure." She then says before they hear a crowd ahead.

Then Noire ran up to see a crowd of people waiting for her. "Oops, I almost forgot!" She then says.

"**Access!"**

Noire then starts to glow as her clothes ripped.

"Wait, you're transforming now?" Neptune says confused as Nepgear shields his eyes.

Noire then changed forms drastically and her hair became white as she took on a new attire as Black Heart.

"Second rule in the goddess handbook, one should always try to project a majestic air." Black Heart tells him. "Ladies, would you mind telling me about the monsters troubling you." She then says floating down to them.

Neptune watches her float away with blood leaking from his nose. "I doubt that getting naked in front of strangers is majestic." He says as he wipes his nose. 'Not that I'm complaining.' He then thinks to himself.

(…)

"This is the Nursune Plains, correct?" Black Heart asks.

"Yes, we've been overrun-ed by Doggoos and with no heroes to stop them." One of the women states.

"You have no need to worry, Mr. Neptune and Nepgear from our neighboring country have volunteered to take care of this for us." She then gestures to Neptune who looked shocked.

"WHAT?! I didn't say anything." He then says.

"Well, it doesn't look hard." Nepgear then states.

"Rule number 3, show off whenever you can." Black Heart tells them with a smirk.

"I'll record it for you, it could be a PR reel." Uni says grabbing Nepgear's tablet.

"You're gonna make us grind?" Neptune says almost displeased. "Seriously, look around. These Doggos are all male and there's no females, they're obviously not gonna put up any hard fight. The females have bows and Doggos will only go after the opposite gender, right?" He then says as he stretches then flipping down the hill before jumping into the air and landing a b-twist. "So, asking a boy to take these out, is the taking the easy route." He then says before summoning his katana to fight. "C'mon, Nep-bro!" He then says getting cocky.

"Deh, right!" Nepgear says as he takes out his own blade and goes down to fight as well.

Neptune took out the first Doggo easily then when it was his brother's turn, he took down his opponent just as easily. "Nice!" He then says proud. More Doggos appeared and the two brothers were ready to fight.

"**Chest Buster!"**

"**No holding back!"**

As the two were fighting Uni was getting some great pictures out of the two. Fighting the monsters were a piece of cake, and sometimes Neptune made some remarks about how fighting female Doggo would've been more difficult sometimes. Then IF and Compa ran over to help them pulling out blade gauntlets and a giant syringe.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" The boy asked before a Doggo with a bow on its head jumped at Nepgear making him uncomfortable as IF and Compa took out more Doggos. "C'mon guys, we got this. Huh?" He then saw his brother with the monster that had a bow. "Wait, where'd that girl one come from?"

As if on cue, an army Doggos with ether bow or no bow jumped into the air and made Neptune look worried. "Hey, maybe you should go help them, they might-" Uni was saying.

"No, they need to accomplish this on their own." Black then states as the little girl stopped talking.

Meanwhile, the Doggos were all over the group. The males getting into the girls' clothes and the females getting into the boys'. "Hey, cut it out!" Nepgear yelled getting embarrassed.

As for Neptune, he was trying to resist but then started laughing from being tickled. "STOP IT, STOP! THAT TICKLES! I'M GONNA PEE!" He couldn't keep the female Doggos from getting all over him as he laughed out loud.

"Please, stop!" Compa says as one fell out from her sweater.

"Get off me!" Nepgear continues to yell trying to keep one out of his pants.

"AAAAHHHH!" IF screamed as Doggos went flying off her. "I'm gonna send you little freaks six feet under!" She shouted again as Uni sweated seeing her act like that.

Meanwhile, Black Heart was watching what was happening and looked disappointed. "Neptune… You're not even trying are you?"

(After the big fight **[We have way too many timeskips]**)

The Doggos were all defeated, and the others looked exhausted. Compa was on the ground out of energy, Nepgear was in a ball with a completely red faced while covering his private area, IF fell to her knees and Neptune was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I am never gonna eat jelly ever again." The boy says sitting up.

"Why didn't you transform into your god form? You would've taken them out easily." Black Heart says disappointed.

"Hey, c'mon. It's never fun if it's easy. Besides, in the end, it all worked out." Neptune then says trying to adjust one of his hair pins.

"Only because you had help. This is the reason your shares are…" B. Heart was saying before she looked away. "*Scoff* Forget it, I'll take care of this on my own." She then says annoyed. "Lead the way to Trune Cave" She then asked one of her citizens.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Said women did as she asked.

"I-I'll come with you." Uni then says.

"I'll be alright, you stay here and try to clean out all this gunk." The older women tells her.

"Sheesh, how uptight do you need to be?" Neptune then says as he gets up adjusting his jacket and headphones. "Oh, Uni, you got the pics right, girl?" He then says looking over to her.

Uni then shows her the pictures and the boy started flipping through them. "Dude, these are awesome pictures!" He then says amazed. "And send to these bad boys to me… boop." He presses the send button.

(…)

Black Heart was in Trune Cave taking down several monsters with ease, until she came to a dead end. She sighed and was about to head back but then something growled catching her attention as she looked to see an Ancient Dragon before her getting surprised. The dragon roared and went to attack her, missing her completely.

"Take this!" She was about to attack until some kind of strange creature appeared on the dragon's head and jumped, ramming into her and knocking her down.

She sat up and attempted to get up at first, only to suddenly flinched before a red glow enveloped her and she suddenly turned back into Noire. Then as she looked toward the dragon with fear in her eyes, before.

"EEEYAAH!" Neptune came in and kicked the dragon throwing it off as he looked at Noire heroically before landing. "That's what's up!" Then he realized something. "Wait, why are you human again?" He asked confused.

"I-I don't know… Look out!" The black-haired girl called out before the boy blocked an attack from the dragon.

"Now this is when a god or goddess needs to transform!" Neptune then says excited as he threw off the attack. "Time to get this party started!" He says before he transforms.

His clothes disappear, then his body reshapes into a more mature body with a tough six-pack. (Making Noire blush seeing the muscles at first) His hair turned darker, and he was wearing a full body jumpsuit with his six-pack exposed and crystal wings from his back as he had a large sword in his hands.

"Witness the power… of a god!" He then states.

"This is my fight!" Noire then yelled as she jumped at him taking out the creature that rammed her earlier.

"Well, I'm grateful for that. But leave this one to me." Purple Soul says as him and the dragon stare each other down. A glyph appeared behind him before he charged forward, first one slash, then another and another, then… "**Cross Combination!**" He says as he lands one final slash eliminating the dragon with ease.

He then turned towards Noire before she turned away. "I-I could've handled that thing on my own, I didn't need you." She then says.

"Maybe not. But, as comrades, we are to help each other no matter what." P. Soul tells her floating down to her.

"We're rivals and enemies." She tells him turning away again.

"Why'd you choose this place today exactly?" He then asks her.

"It's close to your home and I wanted you out of my hair." She tells him once more.

"Well, since it is close to Planeptune, you know word about my heroics will be heard there." He states as she was surprised at first. "You were worried about my shares, right?" He asks her again.

"Thank you, Noire." He says before he glows then turns back to Neptune. "That's really sweet of you. But, when the people hear you almost got eaten alive… ~" He was then saying in a teasing manner before she flinched.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She then says but it was too late.

"Yo, guys! You're not gonna believe this!" Neptune then starts running out of the cave laughing.

"NEPTUNE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE COMRADES!" Noire then says desperate as she runs after him.

(Outside)

Random Girl: Lady Black Heart and Sir Purple Soul beat the monsters!

Random Girl 2: With the power of love and teamwork!

Group of girls: YEPEE!"

"Heh, info spreads like wild fire, huh?" Neptune says sweating while Noire looked embarrassed.

"Excuse me, Sir Neptune…" A random girl goes up to the boy. "Is it true that you and Lady Noire are in a romantic relationship?" She then asks him as he looked lost at first.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO! IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT!" Noire then suddenly shouted out.

"Oh, my heart! My poor aching heart! ~ My dear Noire doesn't love me, how could you say such things my dear Lady? ~" Neptune then says messing around before chuckling and running off laughing as Lastation's goddess chased him.

"Get back here right now, Neptune!" She yelled out shouting threats as the others just watched, sweat-dropping.

(At Neptune's Basilicom)

"Very impressive." Histoire says amazed, seeing the shares raise as Neptune smirked as his nose grew cartoonish-ly. "I meant Noire, not you." His nose then shrank back before he face-faulted.

"HEY! I was awesome back there!" He then yelled annoyed.

"Previous instances show that you were actually useless and not awesome." She then tells him.

"EXCUSE ME?! Who are you calling useless?!" Neptune then got up annoyed as Histoire backed up a little.

"DAAHAAAA!" Nepgear suddenly shouted gaining their attention.

"What's going on?!" Neptune said running in.

"Neptune, why are there photos of me online?" Nepgear asked blushing like a mad man as his older brother ran over.

"Oh, those are the pics I sent to myself." The boy then tells him. "You actually don't look half bad. Girls do like an embarrassed boy, am I right?" He then nudges him a bit.

"This is humiliating!" The younger boy says still embarrassed.

"Uh, are you sure you sent those pictures to you?" IF asked skeptical.

"Pssh, just who do you think I am? I would nevvvv-oh… I sent those to the nationwide mailing list." Neptune then says seeing that he had the wrong address.

"Thought so." The girl said rubbing the back of her head.

"On the plus side, all these comments seem pretty positive." Compa then says impressed a little. "Like a fantasy zone." She says reading the comments as Nepgear looks at her.

"Like a journey of dreams." Neptune reads one as his brother looks at him as well.

"Planeptune rocks. Looks like you got fans." IF says reading another.

"Hey, this one says that you look cute. I told you ladies would love ya." Neptune states again as his brother was still embarrassed.

"Wait, so your shares went up because of…" Histoire started.

"These pics? Maybe… Oh, thanks a lot Nep-bro!" The boy then says to his younger brother.

"W-well, if you say so then…" Nepgear says.

"Hey, I got some more here!" Neptune then says snagging his tablet as the younger boy got shocked. "C'mon, bro. For the country!" He says as Histoire sighs.

"WAIT! You can't do that!" Nepgear yelled giving his older brother chase.

"I'm worried about this country on so many levels." Histoire says.

"Gonna send them!" Neptune got the pics ready.

"NOOOOO!"

**Okay, second part done and over with. Finally, I think it's about time I made the second part to this. I don't know where this idea came from, but just the thought of making a male version of Neptune was something I'd like to try. Besides, no one has done something like this, so trying something new like this is pretty exciting.**

**Now what do say about me doing Male!Neptune and Noire? Sounds intriguing right? I came up with the idea because I'm not a fan of yuri-pairings and you know what I mean by that. Maybe you want me to do a lemon of the two, but it would be separate from this story.**

**And I'm done here… PEACE OUT dudes!**


End file.
